


In The Closet

by AuraWhiteFox



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraWhiteFox/pseuds/AuraWhiteFox





	In The Closet

“I can’t believe they did this. I mean I really, really can’t believe they did this.”

“Well I for one believe that Ariadne and Yusuf had a hand in this, though I am shocked that Cobb played a part.”

“I mean…why would they do this? What could they possibly get out of this?”

“Well darling maybe they just finally got sick of you denying your feelings for me and decided that this was the best way for you to let out your feelings.”

“BY LOCKING US IN A CLOSET TOGETHER?!”

“…yes? Was that a trick question?”

“It was fucking rhetorical question Eames!”

“I noticed that you didn’t deny you had feelings for me.”

“…shut the fuck up Eames and help me find the light switch.”

“But darling I like being in the dark with you.”

“Light switch Mr. Eames.”

“Yes darling.”


End file.
